Mean
by pokeshipper990
Summary: The Cerulean City Ball is here! Misty is excited about it, but her boyfriend Ash of 3 years could care less about some silly dance. Misty has to perform at the Ball and she wrote a song about their relationship. Can her song save the couple? Songic


How did we get so mean?

"Ash look they're having a water show tonight. We should go" Misty said to her boyfriend of 3 years.

"Nah. I'm tired. Go with Lilly or Daisy." He said sitting in front of the TV. He does that a lot now.

"Aww come on Ash. It could be a date. then afterwards we can eat dinner then when we get home we can have a little fun." She said.

"Misty I'm tired can't you take someone else. I just want to watch TV." he said.

" Ash you are so lazy. Whatever i won't go at all." she ran up the stairs and slammed the door of their room. She sat on the bed and cried. She looked at the picture on her nightstand and saw a picture of her and Ash on their first date. They went to Taco Bell, but it was the funniest date she'd ever been on.

He was so funny that night. He slipped on some taco sauce and i had to help him up. We even got into a food fight and the manager kicked us out. We looked a hot mess walking home. We had taco sauce in our hair and nacho cheese on our clothes, but that didn't stop our first kiss. He said I looked beautiful in the moonlight.

I said the same to him. Then we slowly leaned and our lips met. It was an amazing feeling. I prayed that it wouldn't be our last kiss. But now we've grown apart. He does his own things and i do my own things. I try to do things with him, i try to do things together but he just pushes me way. I don't want it to end, but it might have to.

Whenever i feel sad I usually write songs. It helps a lot. But I haven't written one in years so it might not be that good. What the heck why not. So I got a pen and paper and started writing my song. "Mean" she wrote on the top of the paper.

{2 DAYS LATER}

"Ash. My sisters want me to sing at our Ball that we have every year." She said.

" Oh is that tonight. I forgot." He said.

" Well i would appreciate it if you come." She said.

"AWWW come on Misty. I don't want to go to some silly dance." He said.

" Ash please. I'm not in the mood to argue. Just come to the dance." She asked.

"Fine I'll go." Ash got up and went upstairs to get his clothes.

"I hope this works." Misty thought. She went and changed into her black dress that went slightly above her knees. She curled her hair and put on her black earrings.

Ash came down in his suit. He actually looked decent. He didn't even say anything about my appearance, so I just went to the car.

Ash used to open the door for me, now he just go into the driver's side and leaves me hanging. We didn't talk the whole way. When we got to the Cerulean Gym I was greeted by my sisters.

"Like Hey Misty." Daisy said. "You have to like hurry up. You have to like sing soon so go like get ready."

Violent said. "Hey Misty what's wrong with Ash. He's like all sad. Did he even want to come." Daisy asked.

" I made him come. He had to." Misty replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll find out." Misty said.

Misty walked into the gym. It was beautiful. Just like a Aquarium. She felt at home. All the couple were dancing and having a good time. Every couple but Her and Ash.

Ash was standing at the back getting some punch.

He looked so bored.

Then Daisy got on stage. "Hello everyone. Welcome to the Cerulean City Ball. I like really appreciate all of you coming. Now I like you to give a big hand for our baby sister and the fourth Sensational Sister. Misty Waterflower!"

Everyone clapped. Ash didn't. Misty went on stage. "Hello everybody. I'm really honored to be singing tonight. I wrote this song two nights ago, and I hope you like it." The music started playing, and she took a deep breath and begun to sing

_You used to hold the door for me_

_Now you can't wait to leave_

_You used to send me flowers if_

_You fucked up in my dreams_

_I used to make you laugh with all_

_the silly shit I did_

_Now you roll your eyes and walk away_

_And shake your head_

_When the spark has gone_

_And the candles are out_

_And the song is done_

_And there's no more sound_

_Whispers turn to yelling_

_And I'm thinking_

_How did we get so mean?_

_How do we just move on?_

_How do you feel in the morning when it comes_

_And everythings undone?_

_Is it 'cause we wanna be free?_

_Well that's not me._

_Normally I'm so strong_

_I just can't wake up on the floor_

_Like a thousand times before_

_knowing that forever wont be_

_Always sentimental when I think of how it was_

_When love was sweet and new and we just_

_Couldn't get enough_

_The shower, it reminds me you'd undress me with your eyes_

_Now you never touch me and you tell me that you're tired_

_You know it gets so sad when it all goes bad_

_And all you think about is all the fun you've had_

_All those sorrys ain't never gonna mean a thing_

_How did we get so mean?_

_How do we just move on?_

_How do you feel in the morning when it comes_

_And everythings undone?_

_Is it 'cause we wanna be free?_

_Well that's not me._

_Normally I'm so strong_

_I just can't wake up on the floor_

_Like a thousand times before_

_knowing that forever wont be_

Misty was staring at Ash the whole time. He was staring right back. "Maybe this will work after all" she thought_._

_I know we said somethings that we can never take back_

_It's like a train wreck, trying to hit the right track_

_We opened up the wine and we just let it breathe_

_but we shoulda drank it down while it was still sweet_

_It all goes bad eventually_

_Now do we stay together 'cause were scared to be alone?_

_We got so used to this abuse it kinda feels like home_

_But my baby, I just really wanna know.._

_How did we get so mean?_

_How do we just move on?_

_How do you feel in the morning when it comes_

_And everythings undone?_

_Is it 'cause we wanna be free?_

_Well that's not me._

_Normally I'm so strong_

_I just can't wake up on the floor_

_Like a thousand times before_

_knowing that forever wont be_

_How do we just move on?_

_How do you feel in the morning when it comes_

_And everythings undone?_

_Is it 'cause we wanna be free?_

_Well that's not me._

_Normally I'm so strong_

_I just can't wake up on the floor_

_Like a thousand times before_

_knowing that forever wont be_

Everyone clapped.

But Misty didn't see Ash anywhere in sight.

"I guess that didn't help." Misty sighed and she was about to leave.

"Misty!" Ash yelled.

She turned around shocked to see him.

"Misty. That song. Was it about me?" He asked.

"Ash it was about us. I was hoping that you would get the message but i guess it didn't work." Misty said with tears in her eyes.

"Misty. I wanna be with you. I can't see myself with any other girl but you." He said holding her face.

"Well you have a lousy way of showing it." She said.

"Misty. I miss the old times. And everything you said in that song was so true. I miss the old us. I love you Misty Waterflower." Ash said.

Misty smiled. "I love you too Ash Ketchum."

Then he leaned down to kiss her. They hadn't kissed like that in a long time.

It was filled with all the passion that was built up for so long. When they broke away for air. Everyone clapped for them.

"I didn't know that were watching." Misty said.

"Who cares." he said.

"Maybe we should go home. "She suggested.

"We can. After we dance."

I know how much Ash hates dancing, so for him to do that was very surprising.

He took her hand and they dancing. Misty laid her head on his shoulder and they danced and danced. It was the best night of their lives.

{2 years Later}

'Hey Misty. Do you want to go to Taco Bell" Ash asked.

"Umm sure." Misty said.

So they go into the car and the drove to Taco Bell.

"Do you think they'll remember us." She asked.

"No its been 5 years."

They walked inside and sat at the same table as they diid on their first date.

"Misty we should have another food fight."

"No way. I just go this shirt I'm not ruining it." Ash laughed.

"Hey Misty can I ask you something? He asked.

"Sure. what is it?" she said.

Ash got down on one knee.

"I was wondering. If you would marry me?" He held out a beautiful white gold ring.

Misty teared up. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Ash and Misty kissed and everybody clapped and awed.

"Just like the dance." Ash said. "Yeah but even better." And they shared on another kiss.

33333

**So I hope you guys liked it! It didn't really turn out how i wanted it too, but whatever!**

**Review Please. Please be brutally honest! (:**


End file.
